


Audition

by iftheresakey



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Implied Underage, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakey/pseuds/iftheresakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets nervous during his audition for the school play and Mr. Ackles helps him calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr going a little crazy about shydramageek!Jared and newdramateacher!Jensen and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

His palms are sweating and even though he’s been practicing the monologue for the past month, Jared can’t think of a single line. A swarm of eyes are watching him and there are definitely some condescending smiles too. Gen and Misha are sitting in the front row, trying to give him encouragement and Jared remembers how he is suppose to just focus on his friends, zone everyone out, but he can’t do that. How long has he been standing here looking like a fool and saying nothing? Beads of sweat are running down his face, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin. 

He can’t do this. 

Dammit, why didn’t he realize this before? Jared has always loved watching plays and he thought it would be fun to try out the performing side. Obviously he wasn’t cut out for it.Tomorrow the whole school would know how he freaked out during his auditions and ran out. Maybe his mom would let him stay home and he could just try to pretend this was a horrible dream—-

“Jared. Look at me.”

The spoken words are deafening and grab the teenager’s attention right away. The new drama teacher, Mr. Ackles, had moved from his place in the crowd and was now standing next to Jared. A warm hand was on his shoulder now, reining Jared back in as he focused on his teacher. When the man smiled at him, it didn’t seem forced or cruel; Jared felt genuine warmth. He felt grounded.

“I know you can do this, Jared. I know how hard you’ve been working.”

The panic is slowly fading and Jared can feel his pulse no longer racing.

“Just look at me okay? This’ll be over before you know it.”

His voice was low, meant only for Jared’s ears and Jared felt a warmth spread through him that had absolutely nothing to do with Texas heat. And When Mr. Ackles gives him another smile, Jared knows he just has to get a part in this school’s play.


End file.
